Multiprocessor integrated circuits are known in the art. An integrated development environment is required to conveniently and reliably debug programs that are being simultaneously executed by all of the processors. Most conventional multiprocessor integrated circuits accomplish this by providing a separate interface to each processor "core". For debugging, each core is provided with a separate debugger that integrates with the core via its separate interface. In such an environment, it is particularly difficult to debug problems that occur as a result of some interaction between the cores.